Taking advantage of the Russian
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Alfred is tried of being on bottom. So he asks Arthur for help. Alfred dominates  Ivan in bed! This is a oneshot.


This story is delicate to my lover Hollow-my-Heart! I hope you enjoy. This one is for you:) 3

Alfred is having issues with his relationship with Ivan. He is never on top and he is very mad at this because he is the hero. The hero should be on top he thought. Alfred whines to Arthur about his relationship and wants help . So Arthur the great magician that he is tries to find a curse that would affect the Russian in some way that will make Alfred happy. Arthur look thought a couple of magic books and found something that might work. He teleported in to Ivan's room and lucky he was asleep. Arthur chanted some curse that changes Ivan in some way but it did affect immediate. Arthur hopes that it works for once.

* * *

Ivan wakes up feeling like his head was about to split in half. _Did I get drunk last night?_ He looks around in his room and he didn't see any empty bottles of vodka. He goes to the bathroom to take a piss. After he notices that his face looks very different. _What the hell kind of black magic is this._ Ivan looks at the mirror and he look like fifteen years younger. He forgot how handsome he was before all the wars and conflicts. He had to search for clothes that will fit him. In one of his drawers there were some old clothes that might fit. He found some old jeans and a small tee-shirt that said CCCP. He did have much to choose so he just got dress and went down stairs. Then he sees his lover Alfred who was looking inside of the fridge which not a shock.

Alfred wants to see if Arthur had done some changes to Ivan but hopefully not any bad ones. But he is hungry and his stomach led him to the kitchen. He looks in the fridge but then he hears that someone came down. He looks up and sees Ivan but he look younger and a little bit smaller than his usual size. But Ivan looks like a sexy sixteen year old.

"Ahllo do you see anything you would like to eat?" The Russian says in a groggy voice still not awake.

"Um yes I want to eat you up because you look delectable." Alfred practically purrs, grabs Ivan by the waist and grabs his ass. He notices that Ivan is now about the same height as him. This change for some reason made Alfred feels empowered and that he could be on top today.

"Hmm you have notices the resent changes and you like da?" Ivan asks Alfred

Alfred responds by kissing Ivan and exploring his mouth. _It tastes so good like mints and not like vodka for once_. Ivan moans and touches Alfred but reacts.

He takes Ivan's wrist above his head and states "I am the boss today ,I will bend you down and fuck you hard Ivan."

Ivan is shocked that his young lover would try to gain dominance in this relationship.

"HA Alfred I am sorry I will always dominate you." Then he notice that he is about the same height as him and that he felt a lot weaker._ Shit I am getting fuck today._ Ivan is worried and for once it was not his sister's fault.

* * *

Alfred grabs Ivan, puts him over his shoulder and takes him to the bedroom. The room is decorated with mostly gray and red colors. He puts Ivan on the red silky blanket of the bed. Alfred seems to have a crazed look on his face. Ivan knew that look and he is scared. He knew that his ass is going to get rammed. Alfred takes his bomber jacket and takes off Ivan's strange tee-shirt. Alfred is on top for once in the bedroom. He sees that Ivan had a scared look on his face but he kinda like it.

"Alfred please be gentle" Ivan said in a whimper.

Alfred grins and takes off his shirt. He takes off Ivan's scarf and it reveals a beautiful pale neck. Ivan is shocked that his lover dare touch his scarf. Alfred takes the scarf and uses to tie up the Russian's hands together. Alfred had to remove one more article of clothing off Ivan, it was his pants and he knew that Ivan always goes commando. He just takes off the lose pants and relieves a hard cock.

" Alfred stop please." Ivan groans when his cock is released from his pants.

Alfred kisses Ivan and invades his mouth and tastes the Russian mouth yet again. Ivan moans, slowly takes off Alfred's pants, and grabs his cock. He responds with a groan and bits Ivan's bottom lip. Ivan moans and thrusts hips against his lover. Alfred reacts the same way, thrusts his hips which cause the friction and they moan. Then he assaults Ivan's pale neck with kisses and nibbles it a little. There one spot where the Russian just moans and Alfred sucks and bit to leave a mark as a memory.

Ivan moans and pants out "Please touch me! Anywhere please Alfred. I need you!" He is begging for the touch of his lover.

"No I will not. I must tease you!" Alfred is show that he is in charge at this point. He gave Ivan butterfly kisses down his chest and stops at a nipple. He bits it and teases the other with his hand. Ivan moans with every touch ,their eyes meet, he takes his tied up hands and pulls his lover face to his lips. Ivan thrust his down Alfred's mouth and they have a tongue fight. The Russian is wining and bits his lover tongue. Alfred is mad and pulls away from Ivan. He is confused and he thinks he had done something wrong.

"Suck my cock now Ivan" Alfred commanded in an angry tone to Ivan.

Ivan is still confused but does what his lover commands. He touches the tip of the cock, slowly licks and nibbles the hard cock. Then he sucks on the cock and his meets with Alfred's lusting eyes. He grabs Ivan's light gray hairs and moans with every lick. e He He dafhe [psdplfp'uqu99o hhjr hass;as;lHe thrust his hips which causes Ivan to coke on the cock. But he didn't stop sucking and without warning Alfred cums inside Ivan mouth. He swallows all of the substance and Alfred seems to be amused. Ivan becomes needier and wants his lover to touch him.

Ivan kisses Alfred and he grabs Ivan's cock in an aggressive way and he responds with a groan.

" Nn Syuika" He swears in his native language. Alfred ignores the insult and pumps the hard cock. Ivan feels like he is about to explode. "I am about to cum!" The Russian pants but Alfred would not allow and squeezes the cock so that it couldn't release. He licks and nibbles the cock.

Ivan could not take in any more "Stop fucking with me!" Then finally he releases the cock and Ivan cums everywhere. "Oh sorry" Ivan said while blush and looks so innocence.

"You so cute when you blush" Alfred says with a gentle voice and kisses Ivan. He gets the lube and spreads on his fingers. "Are you ready my love?" Alfred asks and Ivan nods but has a worried look on his face. He slowly inserts two fingers in Ivan's ass and he whimpers in pain.

"Don't worry it get better" he reassures his lover. He scissors Ivan's asshole and kisses him to ease the pain. Ivan moans in pain and bites Alfred lip as reaction.

"No Bad Ivan!" Alfred says to Ivan as if he is a child and inserts a third finger.

"Ahh sorry that hurts. Nn Please just Fuck me!" Russia cries in pain. Alfred gave him a smirk and takes out his fingers. He hovers on top of Ivan and slams his cock inside his lover. Ivan cries in pain and Alfred kisses his tears away. He thrusts in to Ivan and he moans in pleasure.

"Ah Faster Alfred! Right there AH" The Russian moans, Alfred is pleased, thrusts harder and faster inside his lover.

Ivan screams "Alfred" and cums on his lover's abdominal.

But Alfred is not done with Ivan and he puts Ivan on his knees.

"No Alfred once is enough." Ivan tries to plead with his lover but his efforts were futile.

"No I want to fuck you doggy style now!" Alfred did as he says, grabs Ivan's hips and thrusts insides harder and faster than the first time. The Russian moans in ecstasy and he about to grab his own dick but before he could Alfred pumps it.

Ivan pants "Alfred please don't stop." He finally is enjoying the sex. Alfred thrusts faster and harder while pumping Ivan's cock. Alfred could feel the tightest of the Ivan's asshole and feels like he is about to explode. Then he came inside of his lover and Ivan came instantaneous. Alfred collapses on the bed next to Ivan. They were both panting and sweaty.

Ivan kisses Alfred on the lip and says "R tba lubu Alfred"

"I love you too Ivan" Alfred says in a soft voice.

Ivan lays on Alfred chest and listen to his heart beat rapidly He wasn't too heavy for Alfred for once and he just lay there while Alfred pets his long hair. The lovers fall asleep with their arms holding each other. Their love seems to last forever and they never seem to stop loving each other.

Ivan + Alfred= Everlasting Love

Russian in the story

Syuika- Bitch

R tba lubu- I love you


End file.
